


Un Geste

by Laeana



Series: Through The Seasons [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustration, Leeds United F.C., M/M, Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Match contre Aston Villa.Ezgjan sent une tension constante sur ses épaules.Il s'autorise alors un petit geste qui pourrait poser des questions.





	Un Geste

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/i/status/1076842470720327680
> 
> La vidéo pour que ce soit plus clair :)

**A L I O S K I & H E R N Á N D E Z**

**23/12/2018**

Ezgjan n'est pas quelqu'un d'excessivement affectif. Il est certainement débordant d'énergie, de bonne humeur, de plaisanteries. C'est quelqu'un qui aime bien se montrer et qui aime bien être entouré. 

Mais en ce match contre Aston Villa, où la tension est à son comble, à, bordel, deux jours du réveillon de Noël, il se sent prêt à craquer. Son petit-ami l'observe à sa gauche pendant le match, cherchant à lui faire ressentir sa présence.

Cela l'aide d'une certaine manière. Cependant n'est pas suffisant. À la mi-temps, ils perdent 2-0 et il se sent prisonnier d'un poids invisible.

Lors d'un coup franc, ses sensations sont pires. Pablo est à ses côtés. Son premier réflexe alors qu'il se penche vers la balle est de plonger son visage contre l'abdomen de son amour quelques instants.

Il sait que son geste a surpris son camarade. Durant un court laps de temps, il s'adonne et hume le parfum de son homme. De la sueur, bien sûr, ils sont en train de jouer au football, mais aussi cette odeur habituelle, un peu chaude, une sorte de cologne. Bordel.

Quelque chose qui lui rappelle la maison. Là où ils retourneront dans une heure. Où ils passeront les fêtes ensemble. Maison.

La match se déroule. Un but pour eux. Ils reprennent espoir, sortent la tête de l'eau. Deux buts et c'est incroyable, un véritable miracle. Et deux passes décisives pour son amant. Les dernières minutes.

Un but juste avant la fin. La folie et la fièvre qui s'emparent d'eux. Heureux de l'avoir fait. Les coups de sifflets finaux. Le retour aux vestiaires. Il se laisse tomber sur le banc.

— Tu sais qu'ils vont parler, mi amor ? lui glisse à l'oreille son compagnon.

— De quoi ?

— De ton geste.

Un sourire amusé se glisse sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retire ses crampons. Pablo attend clairement une réponse de sa part. S'ils n'étaient pas au milieu du vestiaire, il l'embrasserait pour faire taire ses inquiétudes.

— Qu'ils parlent alors. Cela importe peu. Ce qui m'importe là tout de suite, c'est notre victoire. Et toi, Ijubov.

Ce surnom a au moins le mérite de tirer un sourire doux, sincère, à l'autre footballeur qui se déshabille lentement. Un silence de quelques secondes tombe entre eux.

— Tu n'as jamais été subtil. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour le louper tout ce temps.

— Je ne l'ai pas caché. J'essayais de flirter avec toi. J'espérais que tu le remarques, honnêtement. Je te faisais du rentre-dedans, tu n'as jamais été très réactif.

— Ijubov ... amour. Tu es adorable.

Et, loin de sa peur, de sa réserve habituelle, de son constant self-control, le plus âgé a un geste qui les surprend tous les deux puisqu'il se penche en avant et pose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

— Je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas m'aimer, reprend en un murmure son coéquipier alors qu'ils se séparent tout juste.

— Comment ça ?

— On est différents, amor. Parfois ça peut sembler trop.

— Mais moi ça me va. Totalement. On va sûrement tomber en désaccord mais ça fait partie de ton charme. Tes défauts, tes qualités, tes différences, je les accepte tous. Parce que je t'aime toi.

Il voit quelque chose briller dans les yeux de l'élu de son cœur. De l'émotion. Il est ému lui aussi. Ils parlent de manière si détendue de choses qui les ont toujours concernés, qui n'ont pas pu être éclairées. Si facile. Il vient se fondre dans l'étreinte contre son partenaire.

— Ezgjan ... ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment ?

— Pourquoi ?

— On est tous les deux en sueur dans le vestiaire. On devrait aller prendre notre douche au moins et on aura le reste de l'après-midi pour nous d'accord ?

Il grommelle un peu mécontent. Puis il voit son espagnol se défaire de ses derniers vêtements et sa gorge devient sèche. Très sèche. Pablo enroule une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'avancer vers les douches, ne lui jetant qu'un regard en coin avant de franchir la porte.

Maudit soit-il, lui qui sait si bien le manipuler ! Ou du moins attiser une partie de son anatomie. Il a un coup de chaud et s'empresse de le rejoindre.

Une chose est sûre, ils auront des fêtes de fin d'année ... pleine de passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Et oui. Je suis tombée sur la vidéo et je me suis demandée ce qu'il faisait honnêtement. Ce qui est assez drôle c'est que plusieurs fans et articles ont été intrigués eux-aussi par ce geste, sa signification. Totale impro ! xD


End file.
